Akatsuki Heaven Silver Studded Belt oneshot
by LadyZexion
Summary: An Akatsuki 7 minutes in heaven story One-shot


Silver Studded Belt=Pein

"Silver Studded...belt?" You say.

Everyone grew quiet.

Itachi looked pissed, "lucky bastard..." you herd him mumble.

"OH this is going to be GOOD!" Hidan laughed.

You looked around trying to figure who it was, Sasori told you the person was already in the bedroom.

You gulped and walked into the room, someone closed the door behind you, the room was dark the nightglow gleamed onto the queen sized bedding. You looked around trying to find someone.

You walked over to the large window looking up to the full moon waiting for whomever that was coming. You sat on the edge of the bed twirling your hair. Seconds later, you herd footsteps coming closer.

You jumped up "who are you!" you cried in fear.

"Don't be alarmed," the voice, said, "it's just me," it was Pein.

You grabbed your heart with relief, "oh...Don't scare me like that," you said carefully.

"Hmp, you shouldn't get startled easily, it makes you look weak,"

You looked down, "sorry,"

"But…. I like myself a weak girl that I can have my way with," he said with a sexy evil smile.

You gulped not knowing what was going on in his head, "looks can be deceiving you know…," you said trying to sound tough

"really huh?" he smirked walking closer to you, cornering you into a wall, "we'll just see about that then," Making your heart stop, he took off his shirt making you speechless. He raised your left arm above your head and brushed his lips against your warm neck.

"I though you and Konan had a thing?"

"Tch, she suggested this silly game so I could get to you, besides we never looked at each other like that,"

"Oh…"

"'oh' is right, now….show me how serious you can get!" he sucked on your upper neck making you moan you couldn't resist to brush your hand onto his toned body, Pein tugged off your tube top and ran a hand up your skirt tearing the material off. You placed a leg around his waist and hugged onto his body.

Suddenly Pein turned you over to face the wall, his hands ran up to your thighs, and then to your crotch he was still kissing on your neck as he did this. He slowly pulled you panties off and stroking your smooth skin in the process. When they were off, he pressed you against the wall with his body and placing two fingers up your w*t "kitten". You gasped at the feeling.

"Your drenching wet…" Pein whispered into your ear, then smiled "just the way I like my P***y,"

"Pein...Sama!" you breathed out, "make… hot love to me!"

"Heh, took you long enough," Pein moved both hands up under your bra making it snap off, he massaged on your breast while biting on your neck. After that he unzipped his pants and gripped on your hips and pressed his lower navel into your a**.

"Ooooh yeees," you moaned, "don't...Stop..." your legs became weak making you fall to your knees making you two into the doggie position. Pein kept thrusting his all into you holding onto your thighs. Then he leaned forward towards you cupping into your breast, he was still grinding his all.

Deidara opened the door to tell you guys time was up but when he saw the X rated position you guys were in he gasped, "OH MY UN!" he cried, he instantly closed the door. However, that did not bother you two Pein did not relinquish and neither did you.

You sat up on your knees still with him still behind you, Pein had one hand on your breast and moved the other one to your "kitten" and fingered you again while biting on your neck.

The sensation was incredible you wish it would never stop, but you felt like he was doing all the work so you decided to make your self-useful by rolling over and making Pein on the bottom.

"Trying to make yourself useful huh?" he grinned, "don't disappoint me…"

You smiled, "don't worry, that will be the least of your worries," you slid you way down to his undone pants and pulled them and his boxers off. You got back on top and grinded your "kitten" on his D***.

To your surprise you made him moan, you smiled feeling triumphant; you felt his hot erection begin to harden into you. You could feel him fulfill your insides, you raised your head and moaned at the feeling.

"Harder…Harder..." you herd him say.

As you did, you leaned down to kiss into his mouth fighting for dominance, the feeling of his piercings rubbing against your skin made it feel somewhat painful but very pleasuring, Pein gripped on your a** and began thrusting into you.

When you two finally stopped, you guys slept on the floor that whole night bare and all let us just say you two created a new midnight hobby.


End file.
